


Want a Kiss?

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Model!Tsukishima, also Kuroo's love for Tsukki's legs, as in lots and lots of kisses, genderbent, lipsticks and lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: When she got hold of the lipstick, she showed it to Kuroo who was still sporting a sly smile.With eyes on her lips, she starts to apply it on like a pro. Kuroo squeezed her thighs once she’s done. And damn, she looks eatable.(wherein Tsukki is a tease and Kuroo is addicted to her legs)part of the 'The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fem!tsukki is here, enjoy this :*

“You’re posing for lipsticks now, huh?”

“Yeah, one of Oikawa-san’s manager noticed me and introduced me.”

“Oikawa?” Kuroo was shocked when he heard the Aoba Johsai’s captain’s name. He doesn’t like him, he doesn’t know why but he just doesn’t like him. “Yes, Oikawa-san.” Kuroo just nods, looking at the magazine again.

He’s here at Miyagi and he loves it. It’s been a while since he went here and it’s worth it, saving your allowance all day just to go here. Very worth it. Plus, he gets exclusive access to the magazine before it gets published.

“Wow, you look… irresistible, mreow.” Kuroo purred and Tsukishima just rolled her eyes, grabbing a pouch from her bag before sitting next to Kuroo on the bed. “They let me keep the products,” That got Kuroo’s ear perked up, he puts the magazine down and puts it aside, attention now to the blonde.

“I like blood red on you, a complete contrast to your beautiful skin.”

“Really now?” Kuroo smirks when the blonde puts her legs on his lap, and their nose almost touching. Kuroo likes, wait no—loves Tsukki’s legs. They’re long and smooth and so squeezable right now. And Tsukishima’s wearing shorts so it’s a big yes to Kuroo. “Yes,” Kuroo kissed those lips, sucking on it gently before letting it go. “Let me try…” Tsukishima grabs her pouch and rummaged inside for her blood red lipstick.

When she got hold of the lipstick, she showed it to Kuroo who was still sporting a sly smile.

With eyes on her lips, she starts to apply it on like a pro.

Kuroo squeezed her thighs once she’s done. And fuck, she looks eatable.

Tsukishima seemed to notice Kuroo looking at her lips, and her being the tease and the not so kind girlfriend, she puckered her lips, leaned forward and kissed Kuroo’s jaw.

“Now I’ve marked you.”

“Smells like strawberry…”

“That’s why I like this lipstick too, Kuroo-san.” The blonde giggles but then stopped, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to her. Even with the weird angle and the little strain on his neck, Kuroo still leaned in.

“Wanna taste strawberry?”

“You little…” And Kuroo tasted strawberries. Their lips meshed against each other, the red staining Kuroo’s own lips. He licked it, welcoming the strawberry taste. Tsukishima gasp and Kuroo made his way inside her mouth, the sweetness and all in all was so good it’s getting Kuroo addicted.

The kiss was gentle and soothing but soon they parted for air. Kuroo was greeted with a panting Tsukishima, her glasses askew and her lips smudged with saliva on it and damn Kuroo wants to kiss her again.

Tsukishima giggled at the dazed expression her boyfriend was sporting. “You seemed dazed,”

“That was so hot. I’ve never kissed a girl before with lipstick.”

“Really?”

“Well, lip balm but lipstick. Damn.” Kuroo kissed her lips again and again, just pressing onto those ample lips. “Kuroo-san,”

“Hm?” Being peppered with kisses all over the face makes Tsukishima weak, add it up with Kuroo’s low voice is a bonus. With all her will power, she pushed Kuroo away gently, still holding the lipstick. “Can I put kiss marks on you?” Kuroo couldn’t be happier with that thought. He nods willingly while his girl grinned then proceeds to apply lipstick on her luscious lips. “There…” She twists the lipstick down and pouts her lips for Kuroo. “Get ready, Kuroo-san.”

“Always rea—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the girl kissed his lips, then both of cheeks. Grinning widely, she kissed Kuroo’s nose, making a kiss sound in the process. “Hey…”

Another kiss landed, this time on his forehead and the girl kissed it three times. “I smell like strawberry, now.”

“I love strawberry.” Tsukishima giggled, grabbed the lipstick again to re-apply. After she’s done, she looked at Kuroo in the eye and observe her work.

“Still needs more kisses.” Leaning in, she pressed her lips on his jaw before going down to his neck, which earned a low groan from Kuroo and another squeeze on her thigh. Tsukishima decides to tease some more so she opened her mouth and let her tongue trail down to Kuroo’s collarbone, slowly and agonizingly (to Kuroo’s side) before pressing a kiss on his collarbone.

Kuroo shivered as he feels her tongue welcoming his hearted skin again. “Kei…”

“Hm?”

Kuroo took a deep breath and cupped Tsukishima’s face.

“Can you put lipstick on my lips…” Kuroo lowers his hand down her neck, then on her shoulder, to her waist (giving a light squeeze) before letting his hand rest on her delicious thighs. She felt him squeeze it, “So I can mark your legs?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts, lovies


End file.
